Tea Party
by stuckatschool
Summary: Violet laminates on being dead before being invited to a ghost tea party.


I've been addicted to the fan fiction for this show for awhile now ( Seriously, i have yet to read a bad story. All you authors are amazingly talented.) and i felt it was time for me to actually contribute to the category. I'm not sure where i was going with it, and the ending stumped me, but all in all, I'm pretty happy with the story.I think Travis is an empty headed, but sweet, character. I love Tate and Violet together, but i'm trying not to be too attached because i know that, because of rubberman, they won't work out. Or maybe they will and i'm just pessimistic. Either way, Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Violet decided that being dead was not as awesome as Tate said it was. Okay, that's not true. Tate never said it was awesome. But he never said it was this boring either.<p>

She couldn't leave the house, which she begrudgingly accepted. She couldn't eat anything because all food turned to ash in her mouth, and the one thing that she was looking forward to doing, disappearing whenever she wanted like every other ghost, she couldn't figure out. She once asked her dead boyfriend to teacher her how, but that lesson turned sour very quickly.

"_Concentrate Violet. Think about where you want to be" Tate said, a hint of annoyance seeping into his voice. They had been in the basement for 3 hours, and Violet wasn't any closer to learning anything. _

" _I'm __**trying**__ Tate! You're not being very helpful." The dirty blond yelled, her eyes screwed tight, thinking about how bad she wanted to just slam her bedroom door into the boy next to hers face. _

" _Well, sorry. I mean, I don't understand. Haydn learned this within her first day of being here. She even learned how to turn invisible and find the other ghosts" he snapped back at her. _

_Violet's eye's shot open and she faced him, fire in her eyes._

" _Oh, really? Please, tell me more about how quickly Haydn learned everything. Actually, no. I'm sick of hearing about it. Go shower your praise on her personally. While you're at it, why don't you go bury your dick into her, I'm sure she'd love it, because you sure aren't interested in me. Fuck this." _

_With a rush she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Violet could vaguely here Tate kicking a random chair over in anger, but right now, she didn't give a damn about his little hissy fit. _

She hadn't meant to sound like a piety, jealous girlfriend, but Haydn tended to get under her skin and having her boyfriend compare her to that bitch was too much. Tate had come by her room later that night, apologizing and calling Haydn a stupid slut. He crawled on her bed and showed her how much he wanted her, and she was happy to return the sentiment.

* * *

><p>Being with Tate and spending time together took up a majority of her time, but when he went off on his own to do whatever he needed, she chose to explore the house.<p>

One day, Violet decided to go into the crawl space. It seemed morbid and sick, but she felt the need to see herself, or the thing that used to be her. Tate had promised to bury her soon, when the time was right, but had yet to do it. Arriving at her current resting place, Violet sat down a good distance away, still to upset to get to close. A mixture of the conditions in the crawl space and what she liked to call ' the house factor' had made her body decompose twice as fast. It was barely anything more than a skeleton covered in rotting clothes. She sat in silence, letting reality slowly crash down around her.

She heard shuffling and for a brief moment, she was scared that the exterminator her father had hired awhile back had come to finish his job. Tate told her that he wouldn't be coming back, but she was still weary. Her fear was for nothing when the little bit of light available in the dank space relieved it to be the newest ghost in the house. She knew his name was Travis and that Haydn had killed him, but that's as much as his background as she cared to learn.

" This seems like a depressing way to spend your time" He said. Violet chose not to respond, instead bringing her knees closer to her body and resting her chin in her hands.

" Look, I know that you don't really like being around other people, but if you ever need to talk. . ."

" If I need to talk, I'll talk to Tate, not some empty headed tool." Violet said, cutting him off with her usual ' don't bullshit me' attitude.

Used to insults from Haydn and Constance, Travis just brushed them off .

" Fair enough, but if you ever want to spend time with people who aren't psychotic, Margret, Angie and I throw one hell of a tea party." he replied with a smile.

Part of Violet wanted to defend her boyfriend from this dead idiot, to tell him to shove off and go fuck the local slut instead of bothering her, but another part of her was warmed by the invitation. And really, how bad could this guy be if the two little girls, who were scared of everybody , enjoyed being around him?

" That's sounds. . .fun" she said, turning her head and gracing Travis with a small smile.

Encouraged by this display of kindness, Travis jumped to his feet and then bowed in a gentleman like manner.

" Well, you're in luck because there happens to be a royal luncheon hosted by Queen Margret starting in a few minutes. Would you care join me?"

Violet rolled her eyes thinking about how, usually Tate and her would scoff at people like this. In life, she wouldn't have dared to do something so childish. But in death, why couldn't she have a little fun?

Violet shoved past him, then turned around.

" Fine. But I'm going because I like those two girls. And if you keep talking like that, I might just have to kill you again."

The two walked out of the crawl space, leaving the body alone again.

* * *

><p>The basement was filled with the sound of laughter, something that hadn't happened in . . . . ever.<p>

Violet had to admit, she was at first hesitant to join this childish event. It wasn't that she didn't want to be seen acting ridiculous ( because who did she have to impress now?) but the fact that she hadn't acted like a kid in a long time and wasn't sure if she even knew how to act. She was so used to swearing up a storm and being angry, things frowned upon by the girls mother Lorraine, that she didn't know what to say to little kids. Travis suggested that instead of being a moody teenager, she should enjoy herself. So Violet sat in a too small chair, surrounded by a worn down and melted plastic tea set, put on a top hat(she had no idea where this stuff came from) and joined the tea party. Soon, she was laughing as Angie offered her more imaginary tea.

" Violet?" asked the small, scarred girl next to her

" Hm?" she replied.

" Am I going to get to grow up and be pretty like you?" she asked.

That question seemed to stun Violet. The atmosphere of the room grew thick in tension.

She was quiet for a long while. She felt like shit. Here she was, complaining and sulking about how her life sucked and how hard it was being a ghost, when other spirits had it so much worse. She didn't even look like she was dead, while these innocent girls where left to forever bare the scars of sins they didn't commit.

Finally, Violet said the only thing that sounded comforting.

" You're going to be even prettier"

And while Violet thought it was a cliché and stupid thing to say, it seemed to please the girl.

A tap on her shoulder made her turned to the second child.

" Are you and Mr. Tate in love?" Margret asked. Apparently her sister asking a question gave her the courage to ask one of her own.

"Yes..." Violet said, unsure where this was going

" So you are going to get married?" Angie asked, excited of the prospect of a wedding .

Before she had time to answer, a voice from the door answered for her.

" One day." Tate said, leaning again the door, successfully entering the room without a sound.

Violet stared unblinkingly at him, used to his sudden appearances

Margret then asked a question that dampened the happy mood in the room.

" So are you going to leave Violet then?" she asked.

Tate's eyes snapped over and narrowed at the speaker

"Of course not. You don't leave the people you love, right Vi?" he said turning his attention to said love.

" Right" she responded,though her voice sounded unsure.

" But daddy left mommy" Angie said, her voice quivering. This was news to Violet. She leaned over to comfort the child, but froze when her boyfriend decided to reply

" Your dad was a selfish pervert. He didn't love your mom. He only loved himself. If you truly love people, you put their needs over yours and you certainly don't go running after some whore." Tate said in a serious tone. Violet was pretty sure he wasn't talking about the girl's father, but then again she didn't know their story and maybe he did.

" Dude!" Travis tipped the table over and yelled after quietly listening to the whole conversation.

Frightened, the two little girls vanished. Travis angrily glared at the blond boy, who seemed to be challenging him to say more, just so he had an excuse to attack.

" Go away Travis." Violet said, steel in her voice.

Knowing a bad situation when he saw one, he gave the young boy the finger, then disappeared.

" Fuck, Tate. What the hell is wrong with you. You don't tell little girls that their dad's are selfish assholes" she yelled.

Tate stepped up to Violet until their breaths mingled, hers coming out short and angry, his calm and slow.

" I'm telling the truth. People deserve the truth" he explained. She knew they weren't talking about the girls anymore, but she was in no mood to confront her own problems, so she pretended that the father in question wasn't hers.

" They are children Tate. They can't handle heavy shit like that. It could seriously fuck them up" she said, pushing against him. Great, now she had entered the world of metaphors. She felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes, but blinked them back. She was stronger than that.

Tate sighed, any anger he was feeling had disappeared as he encircled her with his arms and waited until she calmed down.

" I'm sorry I upset you Violet." He said. Violet noted that he didn't really apologize for scaring the girls, but she took what she got.

" It's. . .fine. I've just been a little on edge lately." she said, suddenly feeling vaguely wondered if being dead took more energy than being alive.

" You want to go up to your room and listen to some music?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

" Yeah I guess." She replied, lifting her head to kiss him before sliding her shaking hand into his steady one. It amazed her how she could never stay mad at him for too long.

She fell asleep halfway to her room, so Tate happily carried her the rest of the way. He laid her down on the bed with him, considering for a moment to let her sleep on her own, but threw that thought away. There was no way he was letting her go.


End file.
